Because You're Here
by bluegreen25
Summary: As a new student at Fairy Academy, Lucy has no idea what to expect from the sudden change in school. She then meets the queen punisher, the eccentric exhibitionist, and the pyromaniac delinquent. "Yankees! My friends are all Yankees..." This should be interesting, oh, and did I mention the romances that will develop?
1. Lucy's first day at Fairy Academy

Today is Lucy's first day at Fairy Academy. She's really excited to finally be in what is known to be a 'normal' academy, but she's also really nervous. The reason for this was because since this was all new to her, she doesn't know what to expect.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't know where I'm supposed to be going and this map isn't getting me anywhere…" Lucy looked at the map, then at the school, and then back at the map. "Ugh! I don't even know where the heck is my classroom is at!"

After looking around, she finally found her class, Class 2-D. However, she arrived a couple seconds too late. This only caused her to be questioned by her soon-to-be teacher. Lucy excused herself, as well as explained that the reason for her tardy, which was because she the new student and got lost. The teacher understood. He then told Lucy to stand in front of the whole class, while he introduced her as a new student. Lucy nodded and then sighed, '_Just my luck…_'

"Class we have a new student, would you please tell the class your name."

"Y-yes. Hi my name is Lucy," She waved and smiled as friendly as she could.

A whole bunch of comments started to erupt. Lucy could only pick up parts of what they were saying about her, comments like, "She's Hot" "What a cutie" "Is she a model?" "Are you single?"

Lucy tried her best not to get embarrassed; luckily the teacher told the class to settle down. This made her feel relieved.

"Now Lucy, your seat is that one over there. Take the chair on the left." He pointed to the desk at the very back of the classroom, near the window. The desk, to Lucy, looked so secluded from the rest of the class, which made her hesitant. The good thing she noticed was that there was another vacant seat next to hers, which meant she wouldn't be sitting in the back all alone, with no one to talk to.

The comments began to roll in once again. And, they weren't really good ones. "Aw Sensei, isn't there any other open seats?" "I feel bad for her." "I would give her my seat but…" "Good luck." "He's never here so it's okay..."

She gulped, '_what's so wrong with the person who I'm going to be sitting next to!?_'

"Now class, settle down," The teacher gave her a sorry look. "I'm afraid there are no other available seats."

"N-no, it's fine." She replied. '_After all it can be that bad… right?_'

* * *

It was finally lunch time. Lucy found herself very glad; she was in a rush this morning so she didn't get to eat breakfast.

Her stomach growled. '_Now where is that cafeteria?_' Lucy thought.

Before she could get up from her desk, she was approached by her teacher.

"Yes teacher?"

"I noticed you didn't state your last name to the class."

She scratched her head nervously, "Ah! About that… well you see… I guess I forgot!" She laughed nervously.

The teacher didn't question her any further. "Very well, you may leave."

Once Lucy got out, she found a tall girl with long scarlet hair waiting outside the classroom. Her uniform was the same as hers, except she had on a red jacket. She was also very pretty.

"Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet; I'm the student council president. You must be the new student."

"Y-yes. My names Lucy," The blond told her.

"So how do you like it here at Fairy Academy? Everything going well? No troubles?" Erza questioned.

"So far good, yes, and no… Sorry to ask, but why all the questions?"

"That's good to hear and as student council president, it is my duty to help, as well as discipline, my fellow classmates."

"Great! Then it wouldn't be too much trouble if you showed me where the cafeteria is right?"

"It's no trouble at all. Follow me."

* * *

Much to Lucy's surprise, the cafeteria wasn't too far from where the classrooms were located at. She finally got a tray of food; however, it didn't look too appetizing. '_Maybe I should bring my own lunch from now on…_'

"This is the table I often sit at," Erza told the blond.

Lucy noticed that there were no other people sitting at the table. "Do you usually sit alone?"

She looked up at her from her seat. "I hardly eat at the cafeteria because of my duties as the student council president," She smiled at Lucy, "Besides it's not like I don't have any friends, it's just sometimes I like to be alone. That's all."

"I'm really grateful that you chose to sit next to me today." Lucy blurted out.

"I'm glad too, now how about I introduce you to some friends of mine? After all, I wouldn't want you to be eating all alone tomorrow, isn't that right?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a student council meeting tomorrow at lunch time."

"Well, okay."

Lucy was a little disappointed that she wouldn't see Erza tomorrow. However, at the same time, she was excited that she was going to make some new friends.

Erza brought her to a table that was on the other side of the cafeteria. It was also at a decent place. There were three girls sitting down on it talking.

A really pretty girl that looked like she could be a cover girl, with long white hair spoke. "Ah! Erza! You decided to sit with us today." She then looked at Lucy. "And who is this cute girl?"

They made room for them. Erza sat down, and Lucy followed. "This is Lucy. She's a new student."

"How wonderful!" The girl with white hair said. "My name is Mirajane, but you could call me Mira," She smiled.

A girl with long brown hair took a large gulp of her drink before saying, "I'm Cana, man I wish they hadn't confiscated my booze I'm thirsty!"

"I know you! We're in the same class! My name is Levy, nice to meet you," A petite girl with medium blue hair said.

"Eh? Really?"

Levy nodded. "I sit in the second row, and do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?"

"Sure and I'll call you Levy-chan!"

Lucy was about to ask Levy something, but was interrupted by Erza, who also had a question of her own to ask. "Do you have a dorm here?"

Here at Fairy Academy, students have the choice of living in the dorms the school provides, or living outside within the town. Lucy choose to not live in the school dorm because she preferred to live outside the school, also because the dorms are quite limited and highly expensive.

She shook her head. "Do all of you live here?"

They all said yes, which got Lucy thinking that maybe she should have gotten a dorm. With that last thought, the bell rang.

"Come on Lu-chan, we don't want to be late!" Levy told her.

Lucy nodded. She turned to the other girls, "It was nice meeting you all, see you tomorrow! Bye Erza! Mira! Cana!"

They all waved at the blond and smiled.

* * *

Once class was over, Lucy said her goodbyes to Levy.

"You don't want to go hang out with the girls Lu-chan?"

"Maybe next time Levy-chan." She grabbed her bag. "I still have to finish unpacking some things."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

When Levy took her leave, Lucy remembered that she wanted to ask her what was wrong with the person that was going to sit next to her. Lucy shrugged, '_Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow._'

Near the exit of the school, Lucy could see people circling around something. She decided it to go see what the commotion was all about. She didn't know how, but she ended up in the very front of the crowd. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. It was a fight between three guys all ganging up on one guy with a white scarf and pink hair.

"Come on wimp is that all you've got!"

"And you call yourself a delinquent!"

"Loser, c'mon guys let's not waste our time with a piece of shit like him."

The guy then kicked the pink haired guy, which made him bleed. The three then took their leave, and just like that, everyone else left too, except for her. Lucy looked at the guy with the pink hair and in her mind; she couldn't help but think why nobody else stayed to help him.

She then approached him. "Are you okay?"

There was no response.

"You're bleeding!" Lucy decided to ignore the fact that he didn't respond to her and kneeled down next to him. She began to clean his wounds with a handkerchief she had inside her bag.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He barked.

She was a bit frightened by his tone, but she didn't stop. "I'm cleaning you're wounds," Lucy replied calmly.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but it didn't matter to her.

It a few seconds she was done, now all she needed was something to tie around his arm that would stop the bleeding. '_Hmm…_' She wondered.

She clapped her hands together. "Oh! I got it!" Lucy grabbed the ribbon she had around her hair, letting it flow loosely. She then tied her ribbon on the guys arm. "There. All better?" She asked him.

He looked at her and then looked away. "Y-yea."

She was surprised he answered her that time in a normal voice. "Today was my first day coming here to Fairy Academy and to class 2-D. My names Lucy what's yours?"

"Natsu," He replied bluntly.

"Well Natsu, it was nice meeting you." Lucy smiled as she got up. "Hopefully we see each other again."

She waved back at him and then took her leave.

* * *

**I've had this story idea for so long! So I finally decided to write it, and I'll probably publish some of my other story ideas that I've had too, but I should probably finish my other stories first... right? Hmm.. I'll see. Well thanks for the read!**


	2. I sit next to you?

Lucy yawned as she entered class 2-D. The night before, she remembered to set the alarm bright and early, so she wouldn't be late. There was no rush for her this morning, she had enough time to get dressed, walk to school, and even to make herself lunch. She was still a bit tired from the previous night.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy greeted.

"Ah, good morning Levy-chan," Lucy said back.

"How was unpacking?"

"Tiring," She replied sighing.

Levy giggled. "I can tell."

Lucy giggled in return. "I guess it's written all over my face." Lucy was then finally going to ask Levy about the person who sits next to her, when…

"Lu-chan, better get in your seat, Sensei is coming."

"R-right." Lucy then headed over to her desk.

The teacher then arrived and set his things down. He cleared his throat. "Now class, for today's lecture, I would like you to take out your English book and turn to page—"

A loud slam interrupted the teacher from giving any further instructions. The whole class, including Lucy, looked to see who it was.

Lucy's eyes widened, '_Natsu?_'

Apparently, Lucy wasn't the only one who was taken aback by Natsu's presence. The whole class, yet again, began to talk. "He came?" "What for?" "What the hell is he doing here!?" "He's late." "He never comes to class!" "What will Sensei do?" "Poor Lucy…"

Natsu didn't really seem to care what the students were saying. He simply grunted and headed for his seat, which happened to be next to Lucy.

"Class, settle down!"

"Yes Sensei!" The class shouted in response. They then paid no mind to Natsu and focused on their lesson.

Lucy noticed that the class was done with their commenting; she decided to turn to talk to the person next to her.

"Good morning Natsu," She smiled, "I see you're doing much better."

"Whatever Luigi," He told her.

"It's Lucy!" She fumed.

Suddenly the whole class, as well as Natsu and their teacher, turned to look at her with shock.

Lucy's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "Sorry!" She told the class as she quickly buried her head in her English book.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Lucy noticed that Natsu had fallen asleep.

She tapped him and his eyes opened.

"What?" He asked a bit irritated.

"Um, its lunchtime and—"

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out, "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes!" She then turned to Natsu, "We should have lunch sometime too."

"Lu-chan! I'm leaving…"

"Ah! Levy-chan, wait up!" She grabbed her lunch and ran after her.

Lucy finally caught up to Levy, who was already at the table.

"Hi Lucy," Mira greeted with a smile.

"Why are you out of breath?" Cana asked.

"…because Levy-chan made me run after her," Lucy pouted.

"You were too busy chatting~" Levy teased.

Mira's eyes began to sparkle with interest. "With who?"

Levy was hesitant to reply, "With Natsu."

Cana spit out her drink, "With Dragneel? The delinquent!?"

Mira was shocked. "Really Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Did that bastard hurt you? Cause if he did, I'll go tell Erza to finally straighten that punk out." Cana said protectively.

Lucy waved her free arm frantically. "Uhm don't worry about me! Really… I was just trying to be friendly."

Right then Lucy felt someone grab her wrist.

"Eeek!" She said as she was being dragged out by Natsu.

Levy, Cana, and Mira looked at each other, not sure of what just happened.

* * *

"H-hey… Natsu!" She panted, tired from climbing stairs. "Where are we going?"

And again, he didn't respond.

"…Natsu! I said where are we going?"

"You know you talk too much," He told her.

That irritated her. "Well sorry that I want to know where I'm being dragged to!"

"Rooftop," He said as they reached the last of the stairs. He then opened the door and led Lucy toward the ledge, "Happy now?"

Lucy was astonished by the view and gentle breeze. "…but why?"

"You said lunch."

"Huh?" Lucy then remembered what she had told him. "You didn't have to drag me away!" She snapped.

"You're a weirdo."

"No I'm not!" Lucy fought back.

By then, Natsu had eaten almost half of Lucy's packed lunch.

"H-hey! Who said you could eat my lunch!?"

Natsu handed her the lunch box. "Want the rest?"

Lucy sighed heavily. "You can have it."

"Thanks Lucy! You know, you're really nice!" He smiled as he proceeded to eat.

Lucy then thought, '_What a total change in personality!_'

Lucy continued sitting there as Natsu finished up. For some reason, she didn't feel awkward being there with him, the only thing that bothered her was the fuss her friends had made about him, that and the fact that he was now staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Your ribbon…"

Lucy placed her hand on her head. "Eh? Is something wrong with it?"

Just then, the bell rang.

Lucy got up. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, it's boring. I'm gonna stay here."

"Umm okay? ...but you know that skipping class isn't exactly a good thing right? I mean you could get in trouble and—"

"You're gonna be late," He interrupted.

"Ah! Your right!" She took off in a rush, forgetting her lunch box.

* * *

"Lu-chan, there you are!" Levy was waiting outside the classroom for her blond friend. "I was worried!" She hugged her.

Lucy hugged her friend back. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

Levy let her friend go. The petite girl began to look around. "Where is he now?"

Lucy shrugged. "He said he wasn't coming."

Levy shook her head in disapproval. "He's a bad influence Lu-chan. Maybe it'd be best if you didn't hang out with him anymore."

"He's the one who dragged me!" She shrieked. "Levy-chan, school's important to me, and do I look like someone who would slack off?"

"Your right Lu-chan, but be careful."

Lucy nodded. "Now let's go inside before we get yelled at for being late."

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot my book!" Lucy muttered.

As she entered the classroom, she failed to see there was another person headed for her direction. The other person didn't seem to notice either and like that, they collided.

"Ouch." The guy said as he rubbed his head.

Lucy dusted herself off. "Sorry." She picked up her bag and his as well. "Here," She handed him his bag.

"Thanks," He replied. "Oi, you're that new girl Lucy, right?"

Lucy nodded. "And you're?"

"Gray."

"Gray?" Lucy thought for a moment. "How come I haven't seen you?"

"I sit all the way on the other end, that's probably why."

"Ah, I see…"

Gray opened his bag and took a book out. "By any chance, is this yours?"

"Eh? Oh it is! I guess I was in a hurry and I forgot it."

"Here," He handed her the book.

"Thanks fo—eeek! What the heck are you doing!?" Lucy blushed at the sight of a half naked Gray. Only his boxers were on.

He looked at himself, apparently unaware at what he had done, and then said, like it was no big deal, "Sorry, it's a habit."

Lucy looked away. "I-it's okay. Well thanks for giving me my book… got to go!"

When Lucy was out of sight, Gray chuckled. "She's pretty interesting."

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and collapsed on the floor. "I think I ran too much today…"

"You're out of shape," Natsu commented.

"Kya!" Lucy kicked him. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"Ow," He rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm the one with the questions! How do you know where I live?"

"I saw you walking and followed you."

"B-but how did you get in here before me?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "You were taking too long, so I came in through the window."

"This is a two story building…"

"And?"

Lucy slapped her forehead. "There's no logic to any of this."

"Logic?" Natsu looked confused. "Oh, here's your lunch box. You forgot it." He threw it to her as she reluctantly tried to catch it.

"Looks like I forgot everything today…" She said, remembering the earlier incident she had with Gray.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing," She turned pink, "Anyway, thanks for returning it to me..."

"Whatever."

Just as he was about to leave, Lucy spoke. "Hey, Natsu, want to stay for a while?"

Natsu was surprised by her offer. He felt a slight tug in his chest, but shook off the feeling. "Sure."


	3. Natsu vs Gray

Lucy handed Natsu a cup and sat down at the table, right in front of him.

He then gave her a weird look, "What's this?"

"It's tea." She told him. "Say Natsu…" Lucy began.

He finished the tea in one gulp. "What?"

"How are you going to do your homework if all you did today was slack off?" She asked a bit irritably.

"I don't do homework." Natsu looked at her facial expression; he began to laugh. "You make funny faces Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" She fumed. "What kind of idiot says a person's name wrong, then right, and then forgets it all over again!?"

"You're loud." He told her.

"No I'm not!"

"Hey Lucy, do you have food?"

"And this time you get it right!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "My refrigerator's empty, so if you're hungry, you could just leave now."

"Nah, I'm not that hungry…so what do you do for fun?" He asked curiously.

"I read." Lucy replied.

"That's boring," Natsu commented.

"No its not!" She was now annoyed. "…what do you do for fun?"

He shrugged. "I burn stuff."

"Who the heck would think that's fun!? If anything its reckless, destructive, and illegal!"

"It's not like I burn down buildings." A mischievous look appeared on his face. "That does sound fun though…"

"Y-you're c-crazy!"

Natsu laughed. "I was joking."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

Natsu suddenly stood up. "Shit! I got to go, see you around Luigi."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy was sitting in class, looking at the door every once in a while. '_I guess he's not coming today,_' She thought.

"Lu-chan, it's time for lunch," Levy told her.

Lucy got up, "Already?"

Levy nodded. "Let's go!"

At the table, Mira and Cana were there already, as well as Erza. Levy and Lucy took a seat next to them.

"How was yesterday Lucy?" Erza asked the blond.

"Eh, it was okay," Lucy told her as she took a bite of her apple.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell her about Dragneel?"

"Cana, I think Lucy was going to say that next, right Lucy?" Mira asked.

Erza gave Lucy a questionable look. "What about him?"

"Um…well…"

As Lucy began to explain to Erza, Natsu was standing near the door, looking for Lucy. He finally spotted her, but Erza turned around at the same time and gave him a menacing look that read, '_Come any closer and you will suffer a fate worse than death_'.

"Crap… that monster's with her." Natsu said as he casually turned the other away, mostly to avoid Erza's gaze.

The moment he turned, he ran into another guy, which happened to be Gray. Gray's food fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going you dumbass," Gray told him, grabbing him from the scarf.

"What was that?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Was the chant that the students were saying as they surrounded Natsu and Gray to get a better view of the fist-fight confrontation that was occurring.

Erza stood up from the table. "I must see who is disobeying the no fighting rule."

"Wait up Erza!" Lucy went after her.

"Should we go after them?" Levy asked.

Cana took a long gulp of her drink. "They'll be fine."

Mira smiled. "Yes, after all Erza is Erza."

Erza and Lucy made it to the front of the crowd.

Erza looked at the crowd. "It's time for lunch to resume," She said in a serious tone.

Lucy looked as the crowd disappeared not even a second after she had said that.

The two boys gulped at the sound of Erza's voice. They slowly got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza emitted a dark aurora.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked.

"Because you are a witness that these two idiots were fighting," Erza clarified.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu and Gray greeted in unison, which caused them to turn to look at each other.

"How does a pervert like you know her?" Natsu asked.

"How does an idiot delinquent like you know her?" Gray asked in return.

Erza punched them both in the head. "How is it that two troublemakers are talking so carefree when they are about to be punished?"

Lucy looked at them nervously, "How is it that I got myself into this?"

Soon after, the principal, Makarov Dreyar, entered. "What did these brats do this time?"

"They were fighting in the cafeteria." Erza then pushed Lucy in front of her. "She's my witness that they were violating school policy and must be punished."

Makarov looked at Lucy. "Oh, the new student Lucy… Lucy…" He said trying to remember her last name.

Lucy nervously scratched the back of her head. "Yes, Lucy. Just Lucy."

They all turned to look at her, Erza interrupted any further comments. "What should I do with these two?"

"Lunch detention, for a week and clean up duties after school for two."

Erza nodded. "I'll seek that their punishment is fulfilled." She looked at Natsu and Gray. "Any objections?"

"No ma'am!"

* * *

Lucy had agreed to hang out with Levy after school. They were currently in Fairy Academy's library, browsing books.

"I can't believe you love to read too," Lucy whispered in delight.

Levy nodded. "Lu-chan, we're going to be the best of friends."

Lucy smiled. "I think so too." Just then, Lucy's stomach growled.

"I think we should go get something to eat," Levy suggested.

They decided to go off campus and go to a local café, not all that far from school. They each ordered a milkshake and were sitting down, happily chatting.

"So you're writing a novel!" Levy said with delight.

Lucy nodded. "Don't tell anyone though."

"As long as I'm the first to read it."

"Of course!" Lucy then looked at the blue head. "Levy-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering why everyone seems so afraid of Natsu…I mean; he doesn't seem like such a bad guy."

"What made you ask that?"

"Well it's just the way you guys reacted whenever he comes up."

Levy looked at her blond friend. "As you know Lu-chan, Natsu isn't exactly crazy about school. He almost never shows up and when he does, he just causes trouble like today. Putting it simple, he's a delinquent."

"But that doesn't answer why people act afraid of him."

"That's because anyone who ever tries to talk to him gets beat up, with the exception of Erza."

"I figured much; Erza doesn't seem like the type of person that would let herself get beaten up."

Levy nodded and continued. "He never interacts or talks to anyone, especially not girls, which is why we were all so surprised that he was talking to you and I was even more surprised, even a little scared I'll admit, when you talked back to him and he didn't do anything."

"You were scared Levy-chan?"

"Yes, I thought he was going to hurt you or something!"

"Oh Levy-chan, thanks for worrying about me, but I really am fine, I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like Natsu wouldn't do anything bad to me."

"Even so Lu-chan, please be careful."

Just then, a lady wearing a maid outfit came. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if any of you lovely young ladies would be interested in a part time job."

"Part-time?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, working here at the café, it really is a good job and the pay is well too. I myself would stay here if I could, but I need a job closer to my home for personal reasons."

"I see, and the hours are flexible right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I see your still in high school, perfect job…so what do you girls think?"

"It's a no for me," Levy told her apologetically.

"I'm interested," Lucy told her.

"Oh how great! Such a lovely girl too! When can you start?"

* * *

Once Lucy got home, she was again exhausted. "Who would've guessed that regular school could be so tiring?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Kya!" She looked and saw Natsu. "Why are you here again!?"

Natsu shrugged. "Hey Lucy, got any food?"

"No, now go away," She told him.

"Wahh, how mean!" He fake cried.

Lucy sighed and went to her cabinet. She found a pack of curry bread. "Here," She said handing him the bread.

Natsu took it. "Thanks! Spicy foods my favorite!"

Lucy sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. Lock the door when you're done."

Lucy got out of the shower, wearing only a bath towel, half an hour later. She went to check if Natsu had really locked the door, only to find him sleeping near her bed. She then looked at him for a while and smiled. She then put a small blanket on him and sighed. "This better not become a habit…"

* * *

**Slightly longer than the 2nd chapter. Finally the four of them collide! Oh and just a small note, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, and Gray are all in the same class. Thanks for the read!**


	4. Another fight?

Natsu woke up. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were off and a small blanket had been placed over him. He turned to the side of the bed he was leaning on, only to see Lucy's sleeping face. He found himself unable to take his eyes off the sleeping girl. He groaned and as he got up scratched his head, "Man, what the hell am I doing?"

He looked back at the girl. "Nat…su," He heard her say. His eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a frown once he heard Lucy sleep talk once more. "…annoying."

"What a weirdo." He opened the door and exited the building.

* * *

Lucy jolted up. "Ah! I forgot to set my alarm again!" She mentally scolded herself; luckily, she saw that she still had an hour. "What a relief…"

She looked around, finding Natsu nowhere in sight. "Guess he left already…"

It didn't take Lucy long for her to get ready, so she decided to take the long way to school today. The long way consisted of passing though a park.

"Oi Lucy!" Lucy turned to see the voice that had called her, it was Gray.

"Gray—! You walk this way?"

Gray by then had caught up to her and they were now standing in front of each other. "Yea, I don't live that far from here."

They then began to walk. A while passed and the said nothing until Lucy looked up at Gray. "I thought you had a dorm."

"I did have one."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"They kicked me out for not following curfew, oh and for stripping." He said like it was no big deal.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "How can you guys easily break the rules like that?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Don't you ever break any rules?"

"Of course not!"

"So you've never disobeyed your parents or anything like that?" Gray questioned.

Lucy looked down. "Well…"

"Lucy what a surprise to see you here this early," Cana told her as she entered the school gates.

Lucy nodded. "I woke up early today."

Cana then shifted her attention towards Gray. "You walk with Lucy?"

"We ran into each other." He looked up at Cana. "I'm surprised to see you this early…and sober."

Cana twitched at the comment before noticing Gray had only his pants on. "Gray clothes."

"Ah!"

Lucy watched the interaction between them and couldn't help but giggle. She had no idea that Gray and Cana were such good friends. She then began to wonder if she would ever have an interaction like that with someone.

"Oh Lucy, Levy's probably inside class already if you want to go hang out with her," Cana told her.

"Okay, I'll go, see you guys later!"

"Oi wait up!" Gray called out. Lucy gave him a weird look. "The bells going to ring soon," Gray clarified.

Both of them walked up to class together. Gray took his seat and Lucy headed over to where Levy was. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan! How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Ah good also. Say Lu-chan, did you remember to bring your math book?"

Lucy nodded. "Did you remember your history book?"

Levy nodded. She then giggled, "We're always prepared."

"Yes. Oh I think Sensei's coming better go take a seat." Lucy then headed for her seat, all the way in the back of the room.

Class began just as yesterday and the day before yesterday. Lucy noticed Natsu not in his seat yet again. '_How the heck can he just come and go as he pleases!?_'

Her train of thought was interrupted by a paper that was thrown atop of her desk. She wasn't one to read notes, but she did anyways. It read: Fight at lunch, Natsu vs. Laxus.

'_Another fight?_' Lucy shook her head, '_He's going to get himself in trouble again…what an idiot—!_'

* * *

"Lu-chan, you look worried. Is something bothering you?" Levy asked.

It was Lunch time and the girls were sitting at their table as usual, with the exception of Erza, who had a student council meeting. Lucy, having read that Natsu was going to be in a fight, couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Levy happened to read her friends face quite well.

"What was that Levy-chan?"

"I asked if something was wrong."

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from the week, that's all."

"Don't worry, the weekends here already," Mira told her.

"Ah, you're right," Lucy put on a happy face. "Do you guys have any plans?"

"Hmm," Mira thought for a while, "I think I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Work?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I work as a barmaid during the weekends," She smiled cheerfully. "I really like it! Oh and I'm also a part-time model."

"Wow, you're amazing!" Lucy told the white head. '_I think I just met my idol! She works, models, and goes to school!_' Lucy then turned to Cana. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm probably going to go to the bar Mira works at and drink ALL night," Cana smiled, imagining all the booze she would be in-taking.

"B-but you're still in high school!" Lucy was shocked to hear that.

"Two words. Fake. ID."

Lucy gave her a nervous smile. "What about you Levy-chan?"

"I'm not sure yet, what about you Lu-chan?"

"Eh, I don't know yet either…"

"You could spend some time with me."

Lucy looked up. "Erza! You're done with your meeting?"

Erza nodded. "We finished early today. "Here, write down your address. I'll come pick you up so we could hang out."

"O-okay." Lucy jotted down her address. "Here you go."

Erza placed the paper inside her pocket. The conversation that followed didn't last. It turns out the fight between Natsu and Laxus had begun. The students ran outside.

"Is there a day when I don't have to punish someone?" The slight eager expression on her face didn't match her question. "Come on Lucy; let's go see what it's about this time."

Lucy did as she was told and followed Erza outside. She saw Natsu out of breath. He was on the ground, badly bruised, yet it looked like he was still determined to keep going. Lucy felt reluctant to stop the fight, for she saw how strong the blond guy, Laxus, looked like and she had to admit he looked kind of scary. Luckily, like before, Erza shooed the crowd. She then turned to Laxus. "Stop this immediately," She told him.

"Why should I? He's the one who started." He cracked his knuckles. "That punk needs to learn to respect his seniors."

Laxus was about to deliver one last blow to Natsu, until Lucy got in front of him. "He's hurt enough already," She told Laxus. She put on a brave face, but Natsu could see her hands trembling with fear.

Laxus eyed her. "You're pretty hot. How about I leave this idiot alone and you come spend the night with me?" He grabbed her by the arm forcefully, making Lucy wince in pain.

Natsu gave Laxus one last blow on the face making him let loose of Lucy's arm. "Leave. Her. Alone." He gave him a menacing look.

"What the fuck!"

Erza, who was a bit shocked from the scene, regained her punishing composure. She punched Laxus on the head, knocking him out cold. "I'll take care of him. Lucy, take Natsu to the infirmary." Without letting either of them say another word, she began to drag Laxus to the principal's office.

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her, his look made Lucy slightly uneasy. He then gave her a small smile, "Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"E-eh well nothing happened to me…" She looked down, slight tints of pink on her cheeks.

"You're weird." Natsu then began walking towards the infirmary.

"H-hey—! Don't leave without me!" She fumed as she ran to catch up to him.

* * *

The nurse just finished bandaging Natsu up. "He should be fine, if you want to stay with him for the remainder of the day it's fine. I'll excuse you this once." Once Lucy nodded, she left the two of them alone.

"I don't like these, she tied them too tight," Natsu complained.

Lucy took a look at his bandages. "They look fine to me."

Natsu looked at her. "You tie them."

"No way!"

Natsu asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'd have to take them all off and then put them all back on!"

"So?"

"You know how long that'll take!?"

"You're lazy," He pouted.

Lucy sighed. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it anymore."

"…say Natsu, why did you get into a fight this time?"

"I wanted to have a rematch," He said with a grin. "Laxus told me I was weak and I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Are you some type of fighting machine!?"

"I'm not a robot, I'm a person," He laughed, "You really are weird!"

Lucy's frown turned into a smile and she found herself laughing too.

* * *

**Ch. 4! I've been pretty busy lately so I may not update as much as before, but I'll try ^-^ Thanks for the read!**


	5. The guy with the scarlet tattoo

"Uhmm…what are we doing here again?" Lucy asked.

"Ordering food," Erza replied.

"But this is a _couples _restaurant!"

"Nonsense," Erza hinted for Lucy to look the other way, "There's a group of friends over there, see three men with matching black suits."

"I don't think they're friends…"

"Just wait a bit more," Erza told the blond as she looked around the room. "There!" She pointed straight forward.

"What am I looking at?"

"Shhh!" As Erza tried to motion Lucy to lower her voice, she caught the attention of unwanted faces. She hid under her menu.

A waiter came by to their table, receiving some complaints from the people residing next to them. "Pardon. If you are not going to order, get out."

* * *

"That didn't go very well," Lucy said as she followed Erza out of the restaurant and into the street.

Erza stood facing her friend. "Yes, you were being too loud."

"That was all you! Not to mention you broke the waiter's hand!"

Erza felt a hand on her shoulder. She uttered a small, "Kya," before grabbing the hand and body slamming it to the ground.

"O-oi! What was that for!?" Gray rubbed his now aching back.

Lucy made a mental note aloud, "Never surprise her…"

Erza folded her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking…you?"

"Same."

"You guys are acting a bit suspicious," Lucy pointed out.

Erza and Gray sighed. "I'm actually following someone…"

"Wait you too?" They said in unison, "Stop doing that!"

Lucy giggled. "Don't tell me you two are looking for the same person…"

"No," Erza turned to Gray, "Who are you looking for?"

"Why do I have to tell you?! Who are you looking for?"

Erza punched him in the gut. "Now let me ask again. Who are you looking for?"

Gray cursed under his breath, "Some girl."

"Your girlfriend?" Lucy asked with interest.

"I don't know her," Gray confessed.

Lucy gave him a weird look. "Then why are you following her?"

He looked down, "She looks like someone I used to know…"

Erza tapped her foot with impatience. "Are we all just going to stand here, or are we going to go?"

"Who are you looking for Erza?" Lucy asked with slight hesitation, not knowing whether or not the student council president would want to reveal the person she's determined to find.

Erza's face reddened. "An old friend…"

"_Boy_friend," Lucy teased. This earned her a glare from the scarlet head. Lucy quickly apologized.

"What direction did your person head off to?" Erza asked Gray.

Gray pointed to the restaurant Erza and Lucy were in. "I saw her exit this building and head straight out."

"You're in luck; my person happened to go the same way."

"Great. Let's go look together."

Erza had a determined look on her face and walked in a steady pace forward while Gray trailed along. Lucy had stayed behind, thinking about what Gray had just said. "Hmm…Gray said that the girl just walked out of the restaurant and headed in that direction which happens to be the same direction the person Erza's looking for…I may be wrong but I think they're both together." It's then when Lucy noticed she was standing alone. Erza and Gray were no longer in sight. "Those two completely forgot about me!"

* * *

"Oi Lucy, you haven't said anything this whole time." Gray turned around only to find the blond missing. "O-oi!"

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"Lucy's gone—!"

Erza turned around only to see what Gray was talking about. "Why didn't you say anything!?" Erza grabbed Gray and shook him. "Idiot! She doesn't know her way around!"

"Erza?"

Erza stopped shaking Gray. She slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice. In front of her was a guy a couple inches taller than her with blue hair and a scarlet tattoo on his face. The guy was accompanied by a tall girl with black hair. "Jellal!? W-what a surprise to see you here—!"

Jellal approached her. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

Erza's reply was interrupted by a cough from the girl.

"Oh right, Erza this is Ul."

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, now looking at her closely. "Ul?"

The girl looked irritated. "My names _Ultear_," She emphasized.

Jellal noticed Gray looking their way. "What's your name?"

"Gray."

"I'm Jellal," He introduced himself.

"So what are you doing here?" Erza asked Jellal, making sure not to stutter.

"Well we were on a d-date," Jellal had a slight embarrassed look on his face, "What about you?"

Erza felt her heart sink, but being Erza she restrained the feeling as she grabbed onto Gray's arm, "The same, right Gray-_chan_?"

Gray twitched at Erza's question. He didn't know that had gotten into Erza for her to do this. Then it hit him. Jellal was the person Erza was looking for. '_So she has a thing for him huh?_' Gray decided he'd better not say anything and just play along, after all, if he didn't, he knew he would pay a high price. "Right, Erza-_chan_," Gray tried his best to keep a straight face.

"I have an idea," Ultear spoke, "Why don't we double date? It would be fun, Jellal?"

Jellal really didn't like the idea, but he nodded. "R-right. What do you guys say?"

Gray looked at Erza, not wanting to say the wrong thing, which would cause him to be severely punished later.

Erza didn't know what to say, but she knew that she didn't like the idea of double dating; well it's not that she didn't like the idea; it's just that she didn't like the idea of going on a date with Gray, while she watched her crush act all lovey-dovey with another girl. She mentally slapped herself for getting herself into this.

"So what do you say Erza?"

"We're going to have to decline," Erza answered.

"Oh, could it be that you two aren't really dating?" Ultear smirked.

Gray put his arm awkwardly around Erza. "Of course we are."

Erza restrained herself from breaking his arm. However, she was thankful that he was playing along; she made a mental note to thank him later. "What would make you say that? Don't take it the wrong way, we would really like to join you, but you see we are already double dating."

Ultear raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? With who?"

Jellal and Gray just stood there in silence, feeling that it be best not to intervene in the girl talk going on.

"With some friends of ours," Erza replied.

"What are their names?" Ultear shot back, "Jellal and I may know them."

"They go to Fairy Academy, it's highly unlikely."

"Jellal knows you doesn't he? And I know some people there as well."

Erza found herself stuck. She didn't know what names she was going to use. _None_ of her friends were interested in anybody at the moment and that made it really hard. Also, if she chose the wrong name, she'd be discovered. "Lucy and Natsu. Do you know them?"

Ultear was shocked at Erza's sincere answer. "N-no, I don't." She looked at Jellal. "Do you?"

Jellal shook his head. "Where are your friends now?"

Erza was shocked at Jellal's question. "You see—"

"We lost them," Gray told the pair, "We were on our way to go look for them until you spotted us."

"In that case why don't you let us help you look for them?" Ultear asked.

"Yea. We'd be happy to help," Jellal added.

Both Erza and Gray didn't like the sound of this. In reality they weren't really lying, they did need to find Lucy, but what would happen if the pair in front of them found Lucy… without Natsu? They would definitely be discovered then, and both Erza and Gray didn't like that one bit. Erza didn't like it because she would be discovered by Jellal and Ultear would triumph; Gray didn't like it because if things didn't go well, he would definitely face the wrath of Erza Scarlet.

"NO—!" They said in unison.

"Why not?" Ultear asked with suspicion.

"W-we wouldn't want to spoil your date," Erza quickly responded.

"Yea. Those love birds could be anywhere," Gray added.

"We have time," Ultear told them.

Jellal nodded. "If we look for them together we can all spend some date time. Besides your friends are probably looking for you too."

Erza was running out of excuses. She finally gave in. "Fine, how should we split up?"

"I'm with Jellal of course," Ultear said.

"I think she meant which way do you guys want to take," Gray clarified, making Ultear slightly embarrassed.

Ultear regained her composure. "We'll take right, you take left."

Erza nodded. "Sounds good, we'll meet back here in an hour."

Ultear and Jellal headed off as Gray and Erza stood there.

"Oi, why did you agree to let them help us? Lucy's not with that delinquent, what happens if they find her alone?"

"Shut up Gray. Let me think."

About five minutes passed and Gray thought it was long enough. "Did you come up with anything? If we wait any longer, they'll find her for sure."

Just then Ultear and Jellal showed up.

"Good thing you two are still here," Jellal told them. "We forgot to ask you how your friends look like."

Seeing how Erza had no response, it gave Gray a split second to come up with a plan. He quickly grabbed Ultear's hand. "It's better if we split up like this, we'll take the right. See you in an hour."

Ultear tried to protest, but Gray tightened his grip and led them forward.

Erza and Jellal stood there. It was an awkward atmosphere for them both. Erza turned to look at him. "Shall we get going?"

"S-sure."

As they walked, Erza decided to make small talk; after all it's been quite some time since she's last seen Jellal. "…How long have you and Ultear been seeing each other?"

Jellal thought for a second, "Since my second year of Era Academy… how about you and Gray?"

"The same," She replied.

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. It feels like it barely happened today."

Jellal laughed. "It does, doesn't it…? I'm glad I ran into you," He looked at her; "… it has been a while."

"I agree."

"Do you still like strawberry cake?"

"I have a slice every day."

"How about we go get one? We'll let Ultear and Gray find your friends," He gave her a smile.

Erza smiled back, "Sounds good."

* * *

**I had some writer's block in this chapter, so I hope it's alright. I wanted to add some Jerza in it so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it, too bad Jellal is with Ultear... but don't worry Jerza will triumph in the end! Also for the next chapter I'm feeling some Nalu coming up, what do you think? Thanks for the read! **


	6. The guy with the scarlet tattoo pt 2

"Those two completely forgot about me!" Lucy sighed. '_I don't even know my way around…_' She sighed once more before she decided to go look for Erza and Gray.

It seemed like Lucy had been walking for an eternity. She continued walking in a straight path; before she knew it, she was inside of an alley. She heard footsteps not too far behind her, which just made the blond increase her pace even more. Because she walked with her head slightly down, she didn't really look where she was going and therefore collided with something warm.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Lucy raised her head a little. "Sorry."

"Oi— Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"I… Umm…" Lucy felt slightly relieved that she had bumped into Natsu out of all people. However, the fortunate coincidence left her somewhat dumbfound.

Natsu zoomed in closer to her face. "Weirdoes shouldn't be in places like this."

Before Lucy could protest, Natsu grabbed her wrist and lead her in the opposite direction Lucy had entered.

"H-hey!" Lucy fumed, "Why do you always do that!?"

Natsu gave her an irritable look before he spoke. "Like I said, weirdoes shouldn't be in places like that. Not alone at least…"

Lucy gave him a confusing look. "What are you saying?" She then noticed he was no longer in front of her. "H-hey! Don't walk away from me!"

When the blond caught up to him, he turned with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why the hell are you following me!?"

It was then Lucy's turn to display an annoyed expression. "Why do you think! I'm lost… that's why!"

"You're lost?" He asked.

Realization then hit Lucy. "I guess I forgot to tell you…" She then smiled. "How about we get something to eat? My treat!"

"Really?" He asked, somewhat excited about the idea of receiving free food.

Lucy nodded. "As a thanks!"

"Thanks?"

She smiled once more. "For getting me out of that creepy alley."

Natsu then turned around. "Hurry up then. I'm starving."

"Don't you think you should at least show more appreciation towards the person that's going to pay for your meal!?"

"Thanks Luigi."

"It's Lucy!"

* * *

Gray was currently trying to not let Ultear out of his sight, which for him was becoming tiresome. "What a pain in the ass…"

"Something we can agree on," Ultear said with slight sarcasm.

"Let's just try to find Lucy. I want to go home, this whole day's been a pain."

Once Gray said this, Ultear gained a huge smirk on her face. "Do you see the flaws in your statement?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Flaws?"

"Yes, two flaws. Since you're slow, I'll tell you what they are."

He gave Ultear a grim look. "I'm not slow."

Ultear completely ignored his comment. "One. You said 'find Lucy' when you originally said 'find Lucy _and _Natsu'."

"So what if I forgot his name, I don't like him anyway. He's also a pain in the ass. The only reason I would ever talk to that guy is because I'm friends with Lucy and Erza kinda scares me into it..."

"Which leads me to your second flaw, 'this whole day's been a pain', you were on a date with your girlfriend this 'whole day', or so you say. Then you say you fear her? Doesn't sound like you're dating."

"You just haven't seen her when she's angry and how much time in that brain of yours do you have to be analyzing all this crap?"

"I have all the time in the world. The time that I have made me notice that your 'girlfriend' has a thing for my boyfriend!"

"You're wrong."

"Are you saying that all you said about you double dating with another couple is true?" she questioned Gray.

"Yea and because of my confidence let's bet on it."

Ultear smirked. "Fine. What do you propose?"

"If we find Lucy _and _Natsu, you have to answer as many questions as I ask you," He said with confidence, praying that Erza had a 'plan' up her sleeve.

It was then Ultear's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What a strange proposition, but fine. If one of them is without the other, you have to kiss Erza in front of Jellal."

Gray couldn't help but twitch. "O-oi!"

"What? Don't like the idea?"

Gray shook off any uneasiness and looked straight into Ultear's eyes. "You're on."

* * *

"This place looks nice, what do you think Erza?"

"I agree. Let's head on in."

Once Erza and Jellal were inside the restaurant, Jellal told Erza he would go order and suggested to Erza that she go find a seat.

"The atmosphere feels so carefree," Erza smiled until she remembered that Lucy was still lost and Gray was pretending to be her boyfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you… that's not my name!"

Erza walked in the direction of what sounded to be the voice of her lost friend. She stopped in front of a table only to see nit only Lucy, but Natsu as well. A smile of triumph formed on her lips. "Luck is on my side!"

Lucy looked up to see her friend. "Erza?"

"E-Erza—!"

Erza looked at Natsu. She gave him a menacing look. "Scoot over." She then faced Lucy. "Where were you? We were looking all over for you?"

"You guys left me!" Lucy looked around. "Where's Gray?"

Realization slapped Erza. She looked over to see if she had enough time to explain the current situation, to her relief, there was still another person in front of Jellal. Erza let out a sigh of relief. She then quickly filled them in on what was happening and asked them to pretend to be a couple for the time being.

"Why should I help you?" Natsu asked.

Erza stepped on his foot, hard. "Did that convince you?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Just then, Jellal appeared with two slices of cake in his hands. He took a look at Natsu and Lucy. "Erza are these your friends?" Erza nodded and introduced the '_couple_'. As Jellal sat down, he looked a bit sad, almost as if he wished that what Ultear had said about Erza lying would have been true.

"Is something the matter?" Erza asked.

"Just thinking, shouldn't we go search for Ul and Gray?"

"Who's Ul?" Lucy asked.

Erza tried her best to keep her composure. "Ah, it's Jellal's girlfriend."

Lucy looked at her scarlet head friend. "Erza… come with me to the lady's room really quick!"

Natsu gave the blond a look. Lucy ignored this, causing Natsu to grab her wrist. "O-oi! Don't leave me alone with this guy."

"Don't be rude Natsu," Lucy scolded, "I just need to go to the restroom; I'll be right back."

Natsu let her go and Lucy and Erza headed toward the restroom.

* * *

Erza crossed her arms and spoke in her serious tone. "What is the meaning of this Lucy?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if the person you were looking for is Jellal."

"…yes."

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

"Not until today which is why Gray became my pretend boyfriend."

"E-eh, I see. So are you doing okay?"

Erza let out a deep sigh. "No. I really do like that guy," She laughed a little, "And that tattoo of his, he really is one of a kind."

"I think he feels the same."

Erza's eyes widened with interest. "What is your reasoning?"

"Hmm the way he looks at you it's kind of like you said, one of a kind," Lucy smiled.

Erza smiled back. "Yes almost like you and—"

"Well Erza I hate to admit it, but you aren't a liar after all."

"Ultear, what are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"Gray and I just arrived and we ran into Jellal and your other friend."

"I should probably go check on Natsu," Lucy said as she remembered that he wasn't exactly all that friendly towards Jellal and Gray, well she hoped he wasn't getting into any fights.

As Lucy exit the restroom, Erza shifted her attention back to Ultear. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Ultear gave her a grim look. "Stay away from Jellal."

"I cannot do that."

"Why is that?"

"He's a very good friend. That's why."

"If you think—"

The love battle was halted by a crash heard outside. Erza and Ultear ran outside to see what the commotion was about. They saw Jellal and Lucy in front of the restroom door as people began to run. Natsu vs. Gray had resumed.

"T-these people have issues. Jellal lets go," Ultear grabbed onto him and proceeded towards the exit.

"Nice seeing you Erza," He smiled and followed Ultear out the door.

Lucy wailed. "S-sorry Erza! Those two are just out of control."

Erza headed towards the two males brawling over who knows what. She clamped their heads together, knocking them out in an instance. Erza then turned to Lucy, "Let's go."

Lucy, with no hesitance, quickly followed her out of the now ruined restaurant. "A-are we just going to leave them there?"

"You are going to get left behind if you suggest that we don't."

"Sorry!"

* * *

Natsu rubbed his head. He then looked around the room. "Where's Lucy?"

Gray got up and dusted himself off. "She and Erza left you idiot."

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot you pervert?"

"Wanna go at it?"

"Bring it."

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Gray!" Erza screamed out.

"Where were you guys?" Gray asked.

"Yea why'd you leave?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to leave you so the police could handle you," Erza then turned to Lucy who was smiling shyly. "But somebody has a great amount of sympathy for you. Don't take advantage of it," She warned them.

Gray went and patted Lucy's head. "Thanks Lucy."

"No problem," She smiled.

Natsu removed Gray's hand from Lucy's hand and slug his arm around her. "Thanks Luigi."

Just as Gray was about to protest, Erza pulled him aside. She then gave him an awkward hug which gave Gray a great amount of shock. "Thank you for your help earlier. I owe you…but tell someone of what happened today and you will regret it."

Gray huffed. "Some thanks that was."

Erza then turned to Lucy who was arguing with Natsu. "Why don't we go to your apartment? The day isn't quite over."

Lucy then replied, "Okay! Just promise you guys won't destroy my home will you?"

Erza turned to the boys and said, "Fighting is prohibited. Let's go."

* * *

**I apologize. Sorry for such a long wait T_T These past weeks have been hectic and just ugh... I really hope I can update more frequently again. Anyways, I you enjoyed this chapter, and it's also my birthday! So think I'm thinking of this chapter as a present from me to you guys. Thanks for the read!**


	7. I guess we're a team now

"I feel like you've overstayed your welcome…"

"Nonsense," Erza told her blond friend. She then started lurking through Lucy's drawers once more, commenting on every 'unique' piece she saw.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up!"

"What was that pink-head idiot?"

"Shut up stupid stripper!"

"I'm not—ahh!"

"Natsu. Gray. I told you to behave!" Erza then beat punched them both in the gut.

Lucy looked at her friend's in awe, she couldn't believe how 'lively' these people were. "Yankees! My friends are all Yankees…"

Now lying on the floor, Natsu looked up at Lucy. "Yankee?"

Erza then gave Lucy a serious look while Gray responded. "What made you say that?"

Lucy thought for a while. "From what I've seen so far, Erza 'straightens up' anyone she sees not following orders, you have a terrible stripping habit, and Natsu…" She paused for a moment, "Well Natsu… he has poor grades, cuts class, gets into tons of fights, and likes to burn stuff."

"I get Natsu, but I don't see why me and Erza are considered _Yankees_."

Lucy giggled. "I guess I just see a little delinquent in all of you."

"I don't see how that's funny." Erza then found herself smiling. "So that's that. I guess we are all a group."

"Group?" Lucy looked slightly confused.

"I don't want to be in the same group with the pervert and the monster!"

Erza glared at Natsu leading to him shutting up. "What I meant to say is that we are all officially friends now and will be doing everything together. We will laugh together, cry together, smile together. If we are ever in trouble we will not hesitate to help in any way we possibly can."

Lucy looked excited. "So like a team?"

"In a simplified version, yes."

"This is so great! Don't you guys think?"

Natsu and Gray looked at the blonds smiling face before giving an unenthusiastic grin. "I guess…"

Erza nodded in approval of their response before looking at the time. "I didn't realize it was this late. Fairy Hills curfew is going to end in half an hour."

"Crap. I forgot I have work tomorrow." Gray sighed in frustration, "And it's the morning shift…"

Both Gray and Erza said their good-byes and headed for their homes.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out to the blond.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you be going home too?"

Natsu was currently lying on Lucy's bed and was looking at the ceiling. "Nah. Hey you got any more food?"

"We ate like ten minutes ago!"

"I'm still hungry."

Lucy sat down by his feet. "Don't you have food at your house?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you go eat there!?"

"I like your bed." He got up and gave Lucy and excited expression. "Can I sleepover?"

"Of course you can't!"

Natsu frowned. "Why not?"

Her face turned slightly pink. "B-because! Just go home!"

He gave her a serious look. "You're weird."

"I am not!"

"How come I can't sleepover? I thought we were a team now."

Lucy gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay, but just so you know, I don't want this to become a habit. I'm going to tidy up a bit and then go take a shower. Just eat whatever's left."

"Thanks Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy had just was about ready to come out of the tub as she heard a knock on the door. Before she could reply, she heard the doorknob beginning to turn. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm coming in!" Natsu told her.

Lucy blushed a deep scarlet. "W-what? Why? I'm not out yet—!" '_What is he trying to do!?_' Lucy quickly snapped herself out of whatever thoughts were running into her head. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself just in time when Natsu finally opened the door.

"I can't hold it any longer!"

"N-Natsu," Lucy stuttered, "D-do you k-know what you're saying?"

"What does it look like? I have to go to the restroom. You're taking long, hurry up and get out!"

Lucy twitched at his forwardness. "You idiot! Then tell me while you're knocking! Don't just come barging in!" She gave him an angry look before storming out of the restroom.

While in her room, she quickly got dressed before Natsu could get out of the restroom. She then got out some blankets and laid them on the floor.

"What are those for?" Natsu asked.

"What does it look like? You're sleeping over, so I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"Oh," He said as he got into Lucy's bed.

"Don't be so casual about it!" She then huffed as she tuned off the lights and got under her blankets. "Say Natsu…"

"What?"

She was a bit afraid of what his response would be. "Are you okay with being a 'team'?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-well I heard you don't like talking to people… that's why."

"Who said that?"

"Umm—I heard here and there!" Lucy blurted out, not wanting to get Levy in trouble.

There was silence for a while, and Lucy thought she had said too much. She was about to give Natsu an apology that is, before he replied. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Lucy got into a sitting position to find Natsu up as well. Their eyes met. Lucy found herself unable to avoid his onyx eyes. "Why?"

Natsu broke their gaze. "You really are weird." He then got under the covers. "I'm going to sleep."

She waved an angry fist. "Don't fall asleep right after I asked you a question!" Lucy pouted and then finally fell asleep herself.

Natsu turned over on his side. He saw the blond sound asleep. "You a nice person Lucy, that's why." He then turned the other way and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu from across the table as he ate the remainder food that was left in her kitchen. "You really have overstayed your welcome."

"Crap I have to go!" He abruptly got up and ran out the door.

"What's his deal. Coming and going as he pleases…"

Lucy stayed there, thinking about yesterday night. She really did want to know why Natsu talked to her when apparently he didn't talk to anyone else in the whole school. She also wanted to know why he barely started to befriend Erza and Gray if they've been in the same school from the start.

Lucy's train of thought was halted by a knocking at her door. "I wonder, who that could be?"

* * *

Natsu had ran out of Lucy's apartment. He rushed over to an alley. Once he arrived there was a tall dark figure that was walking towards him.

"Oi Salamander! You're late again!"

"Shut up iron face! You're just mad cause you know I'm gonna beat you till you're piercings come off!"

Natsu came rushing towards the guy and punched him right in the face.

"Gi-hi. You call that a punch? Is everyone in Fairy Academy that weak?"

"Shut up!"

Natsu charged in. The fight between the two lasted a long time. They both huffed and were struggling to keep their balance.

The guy with piercings laughed once more before clutching his stomach in pain. "Looks like it's another draw. Better try harder Salamander. It's still 1-0."

Natsu spat out the blood in his mouth. "Stupid Gajeel. Just cause he got lucky that one time, thinks he's all that!"

Erza had just came back from the store. She happen to be passing by. "Natsu, you were fighting again weren't you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Erza!"

Erza shook her head. "You idiot. Is there even any point to all of this?"

Natsu frowned. "He always talks crap about Fairy Academy."

"That is no reason to go off fighting anyone who disrespects our school. I know you really care about the school, but your actions to other people tell otherwise."

Not wanting to go further into the subject, he decided to bring up another. "What's with the food?"

"Your change in subject will not be forgotten, but since you brought it up, it's for Lucy. I was on my way to bring it to her house, since I assumed she needs it."

"Oh."

She then grabbed on to his shirt. She began to drag him. "Let's go."

"I just came from there, but ok."

"Why did you go so early in the morning?"

"I didn't. I slept over."

"You what?"

"I stayed at Lucy's place. I slept in her bed."

Erza tried to contain herself. She gave him a glare. "Do you realize what you have just said?"

Natsu gulped at the scarlet-heads expression.

"Taking advantage of a nice girl." Erza punched him. "How low can you go!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu held his now bruised cheek.

"Don't act like an idiot."

"I really have no idea what you mean!" Natsu then thought about it for a while. "Oh! I know it's because I made Lucy sleep on the floor while I got her bed right?"

Erza had a blank look. "You weren't acting…"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Where?"

Erza glared at him. "To Lucy's."

* * *

**Recently, alot of ideas for this story have been coming to me. That's the good thing, the bad thing is... I've been getting writer's block for all my other stories, but I'll get over it! Thanks for the read! **


End file.
